Promethean Creation Guide
Before you begin with this guide, it helps immensely to read the main Promethean page, to better understand what these restored corpses are, and whether or not you're truly interested in playing one. Once the basics of their condition have been applied to a base Human template, to reason out how they became what they are today and detail them as a person (aspects much more important than the details on this page). After that, this guide will walk you through the rest of the creation process. Lineage Each Promethean belonging to a Lineage is descended from a single Progenitor, and that Progenitor was their first of the Lineage. Every time a human demiurge creates a Promethean (which has only happened a handful of times), a new Lineage is born. These are the ones you can currently choose from: * Frankenstein: '''Patched together and brought back through electricity, the Frankenstein Lineage are known for their hot tempers, their vengeance and ambition, as well as their strength. * '''Galatea: Made out of the most beautiful of corpses, Galateids are known for their beauty and grace. They are courageous and amorous, drawing people in with their charm while driving them away with Disquiet. * Osiris: Made out of disassembled and reassembled bodies where one piece was removed, Orisans are often cold and logical with a regal bearing to them. They may seem uncaring to others, and tend to take charge. * Tammuz: Buried in the earth and embued with sigils, Tammuz derive from the tales of Golems. They reject slavery and tend to be both introspective and a bit melancholy, unless provoked. They have a great stamina. * Ulgan: Born out of bodies that have been sent to the astral plane where they were torn to pieces by spirits, Ulgans have an affinity for ghosts and spirits, and tend to be intuitive and instinctual rather than logical. Bestowment Bestowments are the powers each Lineage are given upon their creation, a kind of freebie power that every member of that lineage possesses It therefore corresponds with Lineage and are as following: * Frankenstein: ''Unholy Strength'' - By using Pyros, a Frankenstein can improve their strength and lift heavier things, beat down doors etc. * Galatea: Mesmerizing Appearance - By using Pyros, a Galateid can be better at seducing, gossip or seem likable, despite their Disquiet (for a brief period of time). * Osiris: Revivification - An Osiris can be killed once without losing their Azoth, so they may essentially be killed twice without repercussions. * Tammuz: ''Unholy Stamina'' - A Tammuz can use Pyros to raise their Stamina above what is humanly possible for a period of time. * Ulgan: ''Ephemeral Flesh'' - An Ulgan can use Pyros to be able to make physical contact with ghosts, spirits and other ephemeral beings, as well as see and communicate with them. Disfigurements Disfigurements are the Prometheans true appearance, hidden cleverly by the Divine Fire. This is how they looked like when they were put together again after having been disassembled, and what the Divine Fire's influence has done to their bodies. Each Lineage has their own specific Disfigurements that are common for them, listed below: * Frankenstein: They look like patchworks, with stitches, staples and weird terminals that were used during their creation. Electricity sparks around them. * Galatea: They look artificial, like puppets, dolls, statues or mannequins. Their faces look painted on and their skins seem made out of other materials, like marble, wood or plastic. * Osiris: They look like mummified corpses with darkened, dried skin and open sores where their organs has been removed. The part that was removed during their creation becomes apparent. * Tammuz: They seem as if they were made out of clay or dirt, and the sigils that were used during their creation become visible. * Ulgan: They look like they were torn to pieces, and darkness spills forth from the tears in their bodies. Their skins are thick and seem inhuman, and the eyes are either solid black or white. Refinement Refinements are paths towards mortality; they are both philosophy and a way of living. The character chooses the one that they think best suited to complete their Pilgrimage. It is also through the practice of Refinements that Prometheans learn Transmutations. Refinements are not permanent and can be chosen again and again. Transition takes a bit of time, but Prometheans are expected to switch Refinement at least once during their Pilgrimage. Often, they switch more than that. These are the five Refinements that are the most common ones: * Aurum: The Refinement of Gold (Mortality). Those who chose the Refinement of Gold believe that by studying and imitating humans, they can better learn to be one and, perhaps, gain a soul in the process. * Cuprum: The Refinement of Copper (Self). By isolating oneself and meditating, those that follow the path of Cuprum hope to achieve a better balance with nature and understand their place in creation. * Ferrum: The Refinement of Iron (Corpus). By strengthening their bodies and exerting perfect control over it, the practitioners of Ferrum believe that a strong soul cannot exist without a strong vessel. * Mercurius: The Refinement of Quicksilver (Pyros). Those who follow Mercurius study the nature of the Divine Fire itself. They believe that by learning to manipulate it, they can transcend to humanity. * Stannum: The Refinement of Tin (Torment). In choosing the path of Stannum, Prometheans accept and embrace the pains of Troment and Disquiet, lashing out at others in vengeance. It's the easiest one to choose, and the hardest one to leave. There are also four less-common Refinements. * Aes: The Refinement of Bronze (Aid). The Refinement of Aes focuses on helping others who seek to complete the Pilgrimage, hoping that by helping others they might find a path for themselves. * Argentum: The Refinement of Silver (Mystery). By studying other denizens of the supernatural world, Argentum followers hope they can understand the process of turning inhuman so that perhaps they can learn to reverse it. * Cobalus: The Refinement of Cobalt (Impurity). The study of imperfection, those who follow Cobalus seek to study the effects during Torment and Disquiet so that they can resolve these imperfections. * Plumbum: The Refinement of Lead (Source). Followers of Plumbum believe that unless you know what you are right now, you can never change. They devote their time to studying the Promethean condition. There is one last Refinement, looked down upon and feared amongst Prometheans as it is a dangerous and immoral part to descend down. * Centimani: The Refinement of Flux. Those who follow the path of Centimani turn away from the goal of becoming human and embrace being monsters instead. Manipulating Pandorans and the dark forces of Flux, they are feared by the Promethean society since they are very formidable foes. Transmutations Transmutations are the abilities Prometheans learn; by wielding the Divine Fire they can create amazing feats of power. They are incredibly hard to learn, taking time and practice to study in order to get down right. In order to learn one, the Promethean needs to be practicing the corresponding Refinement during the time they learn the Transmutation. This table shows how long time that generally must be dedicated in order to learn a Transmutation. The higher value is the most common time spent, while the lower one can be achieved if the Promethean has a competent tutor who already knows the Transmutation they are trying to learn.